Mountain
Mountain is the most mysterious person in Projectile Australia. He has no memory of his past except for the fact that his parents died when he was 6 years old. He was put into one of New South Whales' orphanages after his parents died. The orphanage was very cruel and strict and Mountain was abused by staff and fellow orphans. This was because he had no name and was the most mysterious out of everyone. At the age of 9, Mountain had had enough. One day while some of the older orphans were beating him up, something just snapped, he lost his cool and slammed his fists on ground and the earth around the bullies caved in. The bullies fell down a deep hole and were never seen again. Mountain was arrested for murder and also everyone's new found fear of him, but he didn't care. He was sent to the police station's jail cells, which was the polices' first mistake. Mountain managed to escape and fled to the Blue Mountains to seek refuge from everybody. His powers where uncontrollable and he tried everything to stop them from getting out of control. He eventually came across a book on meditating and tried that to calm his powers. It worked and every morning and spare time he gets he would meditate. He managed to get his powers in check and used them for his own will. Appearance Mountain wears a red tank-top and long black pants (despite the heat of Australia). His boot's are made of metal and are red, he wears red bandages over his hands up to his elbow so the chains from his knife don't hurt him while they are attached to his arm in combat. He wears a red headband he has had all his life, it reminds him of his parents he never new. He has a very muscular build and is the tallest member of Projectile Australia. He has long, black hair that is swept to the left of him which conceals most of his face except for his eyes. Abilities Mountain has the ability of geokenesis. This is the ability to move rocks with his mind but manipulates them in a way such as an earth-bender (Yes, earth-bender as in Avatar. Don't judge it's a good series). He also has super-strength which just adds to the strength of his geokenesis. Mountain is a formidable opponent and since he's always serious his main objective on the battlefield is to destroy all enemies Personality Mountain is the mysterious one of the group, so mysterious his own past is a mystery. He is quiet a lot of the time but never when beating up Trikster, he's loud and proud. Mountain will usually hang out with the rest of the team but he will never say much. Mountain's favourite thing to do is meditate. His room is neat and doesn't even have a bed. This is because he does not need to sleep, no matter how many times he has tried he can never sleep adding to the mystery of his past. Category:Villains Category:Metahuman Category:Male